Gwen Williams
Gwen Williams (née Hunter) 'was the human mate of Matthew Williams and the biological mother of Lillian and Aidan Hale. 'Early Life and Bio Gwen was born sometime in 1986 in Pennsylvania. Her parents died sometime before she went to college in a car accident. She was always a smart girl, shy, but she knew what she wanted. Gwen attended college in Portland on a scholarship. She worked as a librarian there. In 2005, Gwen met Matthew. He was looking for a book on werewolves at the library she worked at and needed her help. The two became friends, but then fell in love. The two had a relationship for three years before they became engaged in 2008. Not long after, they soon discovered Gwen was pregnant. This was a miracle to them, considering they did not hear of hybrids until now. As they were beginning to start their new family, the two moved to a cottage in secluded part of Oregon. It was there Lorenzo attacked their family. He killed Matthew, but Gwen was able to make it out alive. Lorenzo wanted to try and kill their children, but Matt sacrificed himself to protect his family. Gwen was heartbroken when he died and would slowly lose all will to live after that. Meanwhile, Alice Cullen was having visions of their family. She later investigated with her mate, Jasper Hale, to find Gwen alone and scared. They took her back to the Cullen household where they would help her give birth and offered to change her. Gwen turned down the offer to change into a vampire. After Matthew died she lost all will to live and didn't think she could take care of her children. During her time with the Cullen's she grows close to the family. She becomes like one of their own. She bonds with Renesmee, and talking to Renesmee makes Gwen forget about the pain she is in. Gwen decides to leave her children in the care of Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen, making them the parents of her children. On August 30th, 2008, she gives birth to her twin children, Lillian Gwen and Aidan Matthew. Carlisle, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, and Emmett are present for the birth. Only moments after giving birth, she dies. Gwen is able to hold them once before she dies shortly after. Her children do still remember what she looked like. They have brief memories and almost feelings of their mother and her presence as they grow older. Mention of their mother and father do sadden the twins, wishing they could've known their biological parents. Her daughter Lillian's middle name is Gwen, after her. Meanwhile her son Aidan's middle name is Matthew, after his father. The twins are also named after Gwen's parents, Lillian and Aidan Hunter. The twins look the most like Gwen. They have her blue eyes and blonde hair, but their facial features are of Matthew. Gwen makes a brief appearance in Noon Sun in a dream that her daughter Lily has. She's there with her husband. It's believed that wherever the two are, they are in a better place. In Eternal Dawn, Gwen and her husband make one more appearance. Using her ability, Lily shows them to her brother. They wish their children good luck and give them their love before going back to the afterlife. Category:Females Category:Second Generation Category:The Williams